


Love Potion Number What?

by sagechanoafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, cursing, soft Bucky cause i'm a sucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Love is tricky, spells are less so. Or at least, they aren’t when one James Barnes isn’t involved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Love Potion Number What?

It was the middle of the night, somewhere between the hours of midnight and three am when you were wandering through the stacks of the university library. You weren’t sure about the specifics because you hadn’t bothered looking at the clock when you’d gone in search of Niche.

As a particular tingling sensation swept through you making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Perhaps, you realized with a chill, you should have paid more attention to your surroundings.

Thinking you were alone was a mistake. It was the library so of course, he would be here, he worked here after all and it was the first place the two of you had met. Where you argued. Bantered. Teased and talked. One of the few places you would interact with one another outside of the weekly study session.

But here you were, at the back of the dark stuffy shelves in the near dark, pinned against a shelf. Bucky Barnes’s body was strong and imposing, shoulders squared and the technological marvel of a prosthetic arm braced against the shelf at your side. The look in his fathomless blue eyes was accusing and dominant, “I want to know what kind of game you’re playing?”

Brows drawing together you stumbled over your words, “A-a game?” Your eyes looked for an escape, anything that would give you an advantage at getting away from him and putting some much-needed distance between you two.

His normally soft and calm blue eyes narrowed, his frown deepening. You could see the way his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth, a few long strands of hair falling into his eyes as he leaned down over you further. Hand clenching the shelf behind you until it groaned under his strength. “Don’t pretend to be ignorant Y/N,” he growled. “It’s unbecoming of you.”

Mouth suddenly dry you tried to look anywhere but as his face, wiggling your body uncomfortably while one of the books from the shelf dug uncomfortably into your back. “Bucky, I don’t know what you’re…”

“Liar,” he sneered, flesh hand clenching your jaw. He tipped your head to look directly at him, his face was contorted with obvious outrage but something about his gaze looked almost, hurt. 

“Women like you don’t just bake for the hell of it, Y/N. I’m giving you a chance to tell me the truth. Now, what was in the muffins?”

A gasp escaped you, earlier that day you’d left a basket of blueberry muffins for Steve at their apartment. Of course, you should have known that Bucky would get into them, he had a thing for sweets and with the two being roommates you should have known better. 

You should be absolutely mortified that Bucky knew your secret, but that was the least of your worries right now. He asked specifically what was **_in_** the cupcakes. Oh no. No. Could, could he know? If he knew then it was your head, game over, you would be at his absolute mercy. “I-I don't…” your tongue reached out swiping at your suddenly dry lips.

A long-drawn sigh escaped him as he pressed closer, his chest pushing against yours, voice dropping an octave, “What kind of spell did you put in them?”

The breath caught in your throat, he knew. He knew and it was going to be the end of you. “How did you?”

He smirked, his gaze knowing.

Oh no. “You’re a Warlock.” It wasn’t a question, it was a revelation. Immediately you began to struggle, panic rising in you when you pushed against his chest and he barely moved. The shove took him by surprise if the backward stumble was any indication but he was on you again before you could blink. Using his body weight to pin you against the bookshelf, a few tomes crashing to the floor with the struggle, Bucky wedged his leg between your own. Grunting as he tried to hold onto your flailing wrists.

“Let me go!” You rasped. If he was a Warlock he would end you right now, just as they had done to witches for centuries. He would steal all of your powers and abilities, turning you to ash right here in the library and nobody would be able to stop him.

“Stop Y/N,” he commanded, frustration seeping through his tone as you fought. 

With a final grunt, he did the one thing he could think of, dropping hold of your hand he wrapped his arms around your upper arms pulling you flush with his body. His lips ever so lightly brushing against the shell of your ear. You stilled immediately, gasping at the contact your body going rigid against him.

“Stop fighting me,” he whispered, hot breath caressing against your neck. “I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.”

“But-but you’re a Warlock.” You half stammered, eyes glistening with unshed tears of panic. A tremor ran through your body and you knotted your hands in the back of his shirt in an effort to still their shaking. “You’ll kill me.”

Leaning away Bucky shook his head, the firm line of his jaw clenched feeling insulted. He swallowed thickly blue eyes darting all over your panicked face before he spoke again, his tone admonishing but gentile, “I’m not a Warlock. I am just like you. Calling me a Warlock simply on the basis that I’m male is sexist, Y/N. Besides, I think my three sisters would have an issue with me being called one.”

“Then, you’re a witch just like me.”

Bucky released you withdrawing his sinfully thick thigh from between your legs, eliciting a shiver at the loss of body heat. His eyes searched your own for a brief moment before he looked away. “Yes,” he confessed, hands dropping from your shoulders and bracing himself on either side of your head. “I had my suspicions. But I figured it out when you baked those damn muffins for Steve.” The way he snarled his best friend’s name, it was enough to make your knees weak. “It’s a good thing I got to them before he could.”

“You ate them,” you half gasped, panic starting low in your stomach. “How many did you eat!”

“Only one.” He chuckled, shifting his stance a cocky smile tweaking the corner of his mouth. “One bite was all it took to know there was something different about them. I knew you had a crush Y/N but spiking a batch of blueberry muffins with a love potion. It’s a little beneath you.”

“Powder,” you whispered, avoiding eye contact as a light blush of embarrassment spread over your face. “It was a powder I baked into it, not a potion.” You’d wanted Steve to like you, not be obsessed with you.

Laughing a little he smirked at you, his eyes sparkling a little. “That explains the cloves. It wouldn’t have worked much anyway.”

A snort escaped you as you pushed him away slightly with a roll of your eyes. “You think I’m incompetent when it comes to spells?”

“No. But I do think your heart is misplaced. The spell was for an unattached heart right?”

You blinked owlishly at him. “Steve is, seeing someone?”

“Well let’s put it this way. He’s been rather occupied with splitting his time between Nat and Sharon as of late.” His smirk fell when your face turned as red as a cherry tomato and a frown marred your face. “Steve is complicated.” Bucky stepped closer to you, his hands framing your face gently, thumb tracing over your cheek lightly. “But I’m less so.”

Very quickly the air between you shifted. Licking your lips you saw his gaze drop to your mouth watching your tongue. Almost in slow motion, he lowered his head until his lips brushed against your own. His lips were warm, inviting and the gentle kiss lingered until you leaned up to take more. Getting the invitation he was looking for Bucky reached down, sweeping you literally off your feet and pressing your back against the heavy shelf.

Bucky’s grip was firm on the backs of your thighs, pulling you even closer and encouraging you to wrap your legs around him. Arching your back a little as he slid one hand under your sweater, his warm breath caressed against your skin. His mouth drawing lines of fire from your lips to your jaw to your neck and collar bone. 

With what could only be equated to expert skill, he unclasped your bra and pulling it along with your sweater over your head, an appreciating groan escaped him as he palmed your breast and took a nipple into his mouth. Breathy moans escaped you as Bucky lathed one and then the other, circling with his tongue and biting. 

If you’d been more in control you’d have been embarrassed, horrified even; but excitement coursed through your veins. Feeling your senses coming alive with each caress and kiss, all too soon it wasn’t enough. Hips jerking against him you started to do something you never thought you’d do. Beg.

“Please,” you whispered, hands tangled into his hair as he sucked the skin along your collarbone. “Please, Bucky. I-I need…”

Hissing Bucky ground his erection against your core, “I know what you need, doll.” He dropped your legs and stepped away enough to begin fumbling with the clasp and zipper on his pants, you did the same. Fingers deftly yanking your jeans down, fighting with the legs as you stepped out of them.

Looking up Bucky’s pants were pooled around his knees, shirt discarded on the floor, metal hand gripping his erection as a shudder ran through him. Blue eyes seeming to glow in the limited light at the back of the stacks. “Gods you’re beautiful,” he breathed, reaching forward and tracing his thumb along your bottom lip.

Closing the distance between you Bucky kissed you again. Starting slow, his hand tangling in the hair at the nape of your neck, tilting your head as it deepened. He moaned into your mouth when your own hand trailed down his chest, finding your way to his length and giving it a firm squeeze. Your hand began to stroke him in time with each kiss he gave. A raw animalistic noise starting deep in his chest that brought a thrill through you, “Would it be.” He kissed you again. “Stupid of me, to ask.” He moaned when you bit his bottom lip. “If you wanted.” One more time with more tongue. “To stop?”

Stop? Sweet lord, if he stopped now you’d die. “Stop and I’ll kill you,” the threat was hollow and didn’t stop him from thrusting up into your hand. A generous bead of precum dribbled off the tip and onto your hand as you stroked him a few more times, his erection throbbing in your hand.

Grasping your wrist and pulling your hand away from his cock, Bucky began kissing his way down your body as he knelt, “I’ve got to taste you doll, you know that.” He muttered, lips trailing across your belly. “Always wanted to have a taste. Thought about this since I first met you, Y/N.”

A shiver ran through your body at his words or was it the eerily gentle kisses he placed on your thighs or the soft way his fingers gripped your knee forcing you to lift your leg. Bucky placed your leg against his left shoulder, the sensation jarring you as it rested against both warm flesh and cold vibranium. Fingers traced the outline of your sex and you bit your lip in anticipation.

Bucky didn’t disappoint. “You’re so wet already,” he whispered in awe, blue eyes darting to your own making you blush. “So ready for me.” His lips found your clit and you had to cover your mouth as he pushed one then two fingers inside of you. His tongue worked its own magic against you, circling your clit and licking your folds, little mewls began to escape your throat as he looked up at you.

Panting for breath in no time you had one hand braced against the shelf holding yourself steady while the other tangled into his hair holding tight to the long strands. Your orgasm snuck up on you, the precision attention Bucky paid to your clit along with the curling of his fingers inside of you becoming too much.

A high pitched whine burst from you as Bucky worked his fingers inside of you faster, lips circling around your bud and sucking hard. You rode his face through your orgasm, throwing your head back in bliss unable to keep the intense eye contact that he seemed to crave.

Wiping his hand over his face Bucky came up and kissed you hard, tasting your own release on his tongue as your hands held his head and his found your hips, lifting your legs. His cock slipping against your wet folds, he slid into you without much guidance; his cock stretching you pleasantly and filling you to the brim. Gasping against his mouth he swallowed your moans as he started to thrust.

Bucky moaned into your mouth, “You feel so fucking good.” His hips keeping a steady rhythm and pace; knocking your ass against the books behind you.

Moaning his name as your head tipped back, lips parted and gasping for breath. His hips faltered in their thrusts for a brief moment, his grip changing as he pounded into you, a guttural moan pulled from deep in your chest as his cock drove deeper. “Fuck you’re beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered against your lips before capturing them in a sloppy kiss.

One hand snuck between you as you began to rub your clit, moaning into his mouth when he licked your bottom lip. Pressing your foreheads together Bucky’s breath fanning over you a wave of excitement swept through you making your skin prickle with goosebumps. You had to see it now. Had to feel him cum. To see him lose himself to the pleasure only you could give.

“Harder, Bucky.” You grunted out, jerking your hips against him, throwing off his balance a little. Your free hand gripped his shoulder nails digging into the flesh. Marking him. Possessing him. “Give it to me, I need it.”

A low, rough sound burst from his chest and then he was pumping wildly, “Fuck take this cock, doll.” His hips slamming into yours. Books fell to the floor with a clatter. The sounds of sex echoed in your ears, the slap of flesh, the panting breaths, Bucky’s obscene language as he chanted over and over again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Bucky,” you whined against him, your lips finding his again. That familiar tension building in your belly ready to snap at any moment. “I’m gonna cum. I want to cum.”

“Me too,” he said, growling against your ear as his cock pounded into you faster, harder than before. Roaring out your name a little louder with each thrust it sent you over the edge, gasping his name, your whole body going rigid vision fading to white as the pleasure rolled through you.

Bucky gave into the euphoria that threatened to swallow him whole, hips jerking into you one final time he sighed with his release. Holding you close, he sunk to his knees, wobbly in the after-effects of his orgasm drawing you near in the now chilly air of the library.

Sighing against him you buried your face into his neck. That was, unexpected? Amazing? Bone melting? Terrifying? No, exhilarating? It seemed like every word your brain could think up didn’t do it justice. Your eyes caught sight of your bra hanging off a book by Niche. Suddenly you were overly aware of just how naked you were.

Parting from one another, Bucky reached for your sweater which was dropped near your feet as you started looking around for your panties unable to locate them, instead you pulled up your pants buttoning them quickly and doing the same with your bra.

Back turned to him, as if modesty was an issue now, it surprised you when you turned around and Bucky stood holding your sweater open for you. Silently asking permission to put it on you. Looking at his own state of undress you smiled a little, ducking your head into the neck and threading your arms through the sleeves as he pulled it down. 

Giving you a tiny smile, he stooped down picking up and sliding on his own long sleeve henley back on quietly. Bucky’s blue eyes watching your futile attempts to smooth your ruffled hair with a hand, an amused quirk to his lips.

You were nervous now, your hands couldn’t stop shaking. Everything had just happened so fast. It was by far the most exciting and mind-blowing sex you’d had but, “Now what?”

The same thing was on Bucky’s mind. His brow drew together in thought. He stood beside you with that penetrating blue gaze. Reaching out with a single finger he stroked your cheek gently. “We take it one day at a time,” he rumbled, smiling from ear to ear making your stomach do flips. “And no more love spells. Agreed?”

A small bark of laughter left you. “Agreed.” He turned to leave. “Wait. How will we know this isn’t from the spell? I mean, it was a love potion after all and what we just did.”

Bucky chuckled, leaning forward. Cupping your cheek, thumb brushing against your bottom lip before giving you one of the most bone-melting kisses imaginable. “I never ate the whole thing Y/N.” He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Besides you could do with a little more baking practice I’d say.”

All awkward tension melted away when your eye began to twitch in irritation and he grinned like a fool.


End file.
